patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Saga
About This After the destruction of the dam from Hogan death attack, The Planet of Mobius is covered up into a rough sea of water. Now under the control of the pirate king Spinal. It time for swashbuckling as it up to the heroes to figure out how to fix the heavy damages that happens and stop Spinal and his many beast. What Happen Taking place with the Alliance of Suffering Saga has concluded, Sukanku, Sally & Meng Huo are seen escaping inside an Ark Ship for safety, while bringing in heroes & innocents on board, including Mei & Sunshine, meanwhile Patricia & Tracer were captured & handcuffed in special cuffs by King K.Rool in order to steal the Golden Bananas from the island up north. However, while the heroes on the ship try to figure out what is happening, they were met with a new friend named "Litten Siti", a girl that lives in the Burning Gardens Islands, with the treehouse & the Golden Banana stash in the underground water caves. The Team seems to have run into a Mososauru, which it's trying to topple the boat ove, but thankfully Sukanku, Sally & Meng Huo manage to damage it, only halfway to hurt it enough to make the sea dinosaur retreat, while Meng Huo has flung into the beach of an underwater cave. As Litten leads the team to her tall treehouse, King K.Rool brings Patricia & Tracer to make them watch him & his Kremlings steal the banana stash, even the rare Golden Bananas, causing Litten to go in a panic. Having enough, Patricia quickly uses her feet instead to sweepkick her way out of the grip & King K.Rool quickly fires his Cannonball Gun, launching a large cannonball at her, but Patricia manages to break herself free from her shackles & quickly escapes & tries to go after them to save Tracer, but was caught by mini crocodiles wi lots of teeth chomping on her wings to slow her down, with King K.Rool getting away with Tracer. The Team quickly reunites with Patricia, who tells them that King K. Rool is getting away with Tracer & the Banana stash, even the Golden Bananas. Now the team heads back to the Ark Ship to set sail, now they found a friendly Noodles Ship with Pucca, Brittney & Garu inside, while decided to have a lunch break. Meanwhile at an Island City known as Rajan Island, King K. Rool sold Tracer & a couple of golden Bananas to a tiger, who is known as "Rajan", Lord of the Hills, for a few metal parts since his last defeat from the Cooper Gang. Rajan, in return, points out a Lady Pirate named "Risky Boots", who seems to be experienced & an expert on machinery. While King K. Rool visits Risky Boots who sets up shop with her Tinkerbats, King K. Rool gives some more golden bananas to her in exchange for their services. While the Kremlings & the Tinkerbats work on the ship, they were unaware of a female figure sneaking into Rajan's castle to help rescue Tracer, who was tortured for a moment, but the Half Genie known as "Shantae" quickly hair whips to pull Tracer to safety & quickly escape with her transforming to a Harpy to fly away with her, much to Rajan's anger, Rajan quickly dispatches his Tiger Guards to go after them, while King K. Rool & Risky Boots helps on the search. Meanwhile, the team enjoys their Noodles, however they were interrupted by on another enemy ship, which belongs to a female rooster named "Xian Tsao", daughter of General Tsao. Xian Tsao was about to sink the ship with oncoming cannons, but were suddenly blocked by fireworks made by "Jing King", who is the daughter of the Panda King. At first, Jing King wants Xian Tsao to leave them alone, but Xian Tsao refuse to back down, due to the bad blood between both of their bloodlines for the imprisonment of General Tsao, which Jing King points out the real reason why General Tsao is dangerous. Suddenly it begins to escalate into a Naval Battle, with Jing King & Xian Tsao engaged in a heated brawl, while the heroes begins to fight against Xian Tsao's Rooster Soldiers. It was a bit tough, but the heroes emerged victorious, causing Xian Tsao & her troops to retreat. Back with Shantae & Tracer, after getting to know each other better, they decided to steal Rajan's boat From the docks to sail to safety, while Rajan is so angry that he snapped a wooden pole in half, causing him, K. Rool & Risky Boots to secretly go after the two in their new Crocodile Airship, the Flying Krock. Back with the Team, the heroes finished installing the Firework Cannons in the Ark Ship, however they were interrupted by Ripper Roo, who headbutts Sukanku, knocking her unconscious & also knocking out Meng Huo & Panda King, with TNT & the team begins their battle against Ripper Roo, dodging the TNT & the Nitro Explosives, waiting for Ripper Roo to get himself dizzy from the explosive Nitro & proceeds to attack him 3 times in a cycle, knocking Ripper Roo to the ocean, even with Litten knocked unconscious, but remerges of top of a Kraken monster, grabbing Sukanku tightly, but Sukanku works up from the strain squeeze & bursts out of it's grip & the team continues the fight against the Kraken, attacking it at the forehead & the tentacles to make it uncover the vent button, Jing King places Litten on the button to open the vent to get the Kraken's tentacle stuck in the vent, with the team proceeding on breaking the coral of the Kraken's tentacles to weaken it for Patricia & Sukanku using Sharp Tail & Sally using her Ring Blades to slice one of the two tentacles off. The team proceed to repeat the cycle against the Kraken's other tentacle to slice it off, getting the monster to hold on tight & devour Litten, causing Sally to slash at the Kraken in a rage for the moment, even with the team continues damaging the tentacles to get it to slowly let go, causing Brittney to switch the lever to activate the bridge, pushing the Kraken to the hard rocky grounds of China Island, stabbing the monster to death, surprising Ripper Roo, who quickly retreats back to Spinal's crew. The team manages to pull Litten out of the Kraken, by cutting the dead Kraken open to pull her out of it. The team manage to recuperate themselves & continues on the journey to find more allies & innocents & friendly good ships. With Shantae & Tracer, Shantae agree to help find Tracer some new clothes for her to wear, while on the lookout, the two find a Rainbow Bridge to Cloud Cuckoo Land & proceed to sail upwards & meets Unikitty, who is in the middle of building racing tracks for a racing tournament. After the introductions were made from one another, Unikitty tells the two that they should find a clothes store called the "Not-So-Brick" Clothes Store & Tracer proceeds to try on some clothes, even some were a bit tight, but finally found some clothes, that are a Pink Variant of her Normal Clothes. After paying for the clothes, Unikitty explains that she needs to get all 4 portals working for the big racing tournament. Shantae & Tracer agreed to help find Unikitty a smart person that is an expert on inventions & machinery. Back on the Flying Croc, King K. Rool, Rajan & Risky Boots continues on finding the two, but Rajan feels like the two heroes need to be executed for the rescue & he feels like he needs a replacement, the 3 villains found Xian Tsao's Ship & Risky Boots offers an helping hand to her, in exchange of finally gaining vengeance against the King Family & helping Rajan with his problem & also can help her buff her Rooster Soldiers with rage filled spices. Knowing that she is in a disadvantage, Xian Tsao relunctly accepts. However, back with Spinal's Crew, while Ripper Roo warns the crew, even Goro about what happened to the Kraken, but as being one step ahead, Spinal uses the special mask to create the Hallows with some of the souls for Goro to command to lead the next attack. Back with the team, the heroes found the Arctic Island & proceed to search there while Sukanku, Brittney, Sunshine & Litten stay behind in the ship. While the team found Bark the Polar Bear, the team of Sukanku, Brittney, Sunshine & Litten encounter the Hallows commanded by Goro, as they are ready to fight. During the fight, Sukanku & Goro were both brutally beaten by each other, while the Hallows keeps on coming in numerous numbers, while their main weakness being light powers. Despite their efforts, only Sunshine & the heads of Amy & Molly were taken away to Spinal's ship, while Mei comes to their rescue & helps Sukanku, Brittney & Litten escape. With Patricia & the team, Bark discovered a tag of purple with a black paw print with a "G" in the middle. Sally Acorn uses the mini device, resembling NICOLE's handheld device, to identify that it was The Grizz who had stolen Bark's cash. Back with Tracer & Shantae continue the search, the two discuss each other that they had something in common, while Tracer had Nina Oxton to worry about, during the time of Shantae's past adventures (Shantae 2002, Risky's Revenge, Pirate's Curse & Half Genie Hero), seems that Shantae begins to remember back that Risky plans ahead, when Shantae temporarily lost her Genie powers to a Genie Lamp from Risky Boots, temporarily creating a Nega Form of Shantae, until Shantae survives & wins the fight (Risky's Revenge) & remembers when she & Risky temporarily teams up to take down the Pirate Master, while Shantae regains her Genie Powers by collecting all of the scattered dark magic, which changes back to Shantae's Genie powers (Pirate's Curse). Shantae & Tracer continues on the search for any geniuses, while being a bit surprised that they have in common. While Spinal begins to plan on bringing Sunshine as their newest member, the crew sent a possessed Princess Maddison & Cassandra to hunt down the heroes. Back with the heroes of Arctic Island, Mei's Robot, Snowball has been kidnapped by The Grizz. Meanwhile, Shantae & Tracer stop at the Wu Island for a lunch break, upon meeting Wu Soldiers of the Wu Village along with the Sun Family of Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quin & Sun Shang Xiang. The Sun Family are happy to let the two join them on the feast, with Tracer thinking that it's perfect, both girls completely unaware of the Shu & Wei Wanted Posters being placed throughout the town. Back with the heroes, they were ambushed by a possessed Cassandra & Maddison & begins battle with the two, with Patricia & Sukanku having a bit of trouble due to their light magic being ineffective against Cassandra & Maddison & while the heroes were taken down one by one, only Pucca manages to defeat Maddison ramming her to a mountain & while Patricia wraps her tail around her head to make Cassandra pass out. With the fight over, the heroes recuperate once again, now alarmed that The Grizz has escaped with Cassandra's ship & trapping the other hero boats as well temporarily, for the King Family & Litten uses the fire power around the boats to melt the ice, but not too much & sailed off after The Grizz. Back with Shantae & Tracer, the Sun Family gave the girls a tour around Wu Island & even introducing them to a young & loyal strategist, Lu Xun. When Shantae & Tracer learned about the History of the Three Kingdoms, a triple threat between Wu, Wei & Shu, they realised it's not always perfect, but seeing that's Tracer & Shantae think that Wei & Shu are gonna be a problem for Wu, more than Spinal & King K.Rool & his pirate allies, the Wu Army joins both girls to help out that Friendship is very importantly to everyone, meaning a lot to them. Meanwhile back with the Heroes Ships, the heroes were under attack by King K.Rool's Flying Krock, piloted by King K.Rool with Rajan, Risky Boots & Xian Tsao, which it shoots lasers that sunk one of the Hero Ark & Garu had sacrificed his life to save Pucca, leaving the Heroes on the Noodle Ship left. Now the Heroes begin to struggle until Meng Huo forms a crazy plan, in which Sukanku didn't like at first, but accepts overall, with Pucca wakeing up & Sukanku tells her what happened to Garu, which causes Pucca's anger to trigger by throwing Litten towards the ship first. Litten has to face all 4 enemies at once, until Pucca throws Mei's ice wall at the ship, not only knocking everybody overboard, but also destroying the controls to the ship, which it is spiralling out of control. While the 4 enemies float away with Risky using her own hat like a parachute & with King K. Rool stuck inside a barrel, Pucca throws the rest of the heros group inside of the group & fends off the Kremlings, the Tiger Guards, the Tinkerbats & the Rooster Soldiers while making their way to the stash of bananas, but we're interrupted by Kudgel the Brute Kremling who was guarding the large safe holding the banana horde. After throwing TNT at Kudgel to knock him overboard, the heroes decide to take out the core of the Flying Krock, while Sally, Mei & Litten packing up the banana horde into the escape pods. Back on the Wu Island, Shantae, Tracer & the Wu Army were under attack by Goro & Ripper Roo & the Giant Hydra, as they are ready for battle. While the Patricia's Group of heroes reach the core of the Flying Krock, they were suddenly ambushed by a robotic machine named KAOS who was indestructible with a forcefield around the sides, but except the head that the heroes target. After careful precision & targeting skills, one by one they begin attacking KAOS's head 5 to 7 times to destroy the machine while destroying the core of the Flying Krock, causing the heroes to use the escape pods to escape back to the Noodle Ship to reunite with Pucca, Cassandra & Maddison, as they watch the Flying Krock explode. As the heroes continue on, King K.Rool, Rajan, Risky Boots & Xian Tsao were on a Random Snowy Island & were met by Captain LeFwee, the smartest man to ever sail the Seven Seas & was disappointed by the fact the 4 didn't know success if it bite them on the booty. Captain LeFwee discusses the plan wth questions, by telling them to go for the "Divide & Conquer" plan, the oldest war strategy in the book & drain the more powerful heroes, leading them the way to an ancient temple, located on his map. Meanwhile back at the Wu Island, Shantae, Tracer & the Wu Army begins their battle against the Hydra, Goro & Ripper Roo, they have a bit of trouble, but Lu Xun proceeds to go with the plan on throwing Ripper Roo's bombs at the Hydra's mouths one by one, while attacking at Ripper Roo while he is stunned & try to push Goro back by Shantae's belly dance transformation into an Elephant to match Goro's strength & power. After a few cycles, even with Ripper Roo knocked unconscious & Goro being weakened after a ram through the walls, The Hydra manage to kill 2 Female Wu Soldiers & even Sun Shang Xiang, but the Hydra's heads were stabbed through the flag posts one by one, even the main one, when Shantae in Harpy form & Tracer distracting the Hydra to his death by stabbing the main head of the Hydra through the biggest flagpost. With Goro imprisoned & only Sun Shang Xiang's body taken along with the other 2 & only her head left behind, the Wu Army, including Huang Gai, agreed to help Shantae & Tracer in search of Spinal's Pirate Crew to make them pay for killing off Sun Shang Xiang. Meanwhile with Patricia's group, they manage to enjoy the banana smoothies, while landing the anchor on a nearby dark island, feeling worried about Pucca's mix of negative emotions. Sukanku checks to find a pedastal & a special egg & brings it to the ship & goes to sleep with it, unaware that it hatches, revealing a cute monster creature named Fayemelina. And the next morning, the heroes were surprised by Fayemelina hugging each face, even Pucca & almost about to harm her, but Sukanku stopped Pucca, only for Pucca to break down in sadness, now the Team feeling sorry for Pucca, while introducing themselves to Fayemelina & vice versa. Instead of farm food like tomatoes, blueberries & crystal fruit, the group feed her bananas instead & she loves it, while beginning to grow stronger with each banana. Fayemelina says that she is a light / dark monster living in the dark area, like a Shipwreck Island they've recently arrived. They went to investigate more of the ice & snow appearing here, while Meng Huo & Fayemelina stays behind to watch Pucca, unknown to them that LeFwee, K. Rool, Risky Boots, Rajan & Xian Tsao arrived in the Temple of the Lost World Island & proceeds to make a first wish of the pond to cancel the heroes' powers to make them useless. Back with the Heroes, upon finally meeting the Grizz with a captured Snowball, theyre powers have suddenly been disabled & their weapons disintergrated, leaving only Bark & Brittney the Skunk, the only ones who weren't feel cursed to fight against The Grizz in an ice battle, with ice flying around & alot of figure skating, even Snowball got in the action. Eventually, Bark & Brittney manage to get the hang of ice skating & figure skating as they take out The Grizz & get Snowball back, much to LeFwee surprise & anger, now knowing that the heroes can still fight even with their powers disabled. LeFwee K.Rool & his crew now need to come up with Plan B, that involves not only kidnapping the non fighter hostages, but also the fighters as well that aren't even cursed, in all of the while LeFwee have both Rajan & Risky Boots & Xian Tsao to capture two Giants, Togera & Giga Mermaid to place mind control devices on their foreheads to prepare for Plan B. Meanwhile the Heroes regroup with Meng Huo & a new Juvunile Fayemelina to figure out a way to break the curse, checking the map, they set sail for Crocodile Island, knowing Meng Huo won't set foot on 3 Kingdoms of Romance Island for understandable reasons. But Fayemelina suggests to go to the Monster Legends Island to find a monster legend one Each from each region, starting with Vanoss, a tall human with an Owl Head. Along with a human with a Monkey head named Lui Calibre, a Pig named Wildcat & a human with a blue jacket & mask named H20 Delirious. Before Patricia, Meng Huo & Bark could leave with Wildcat & Lui Calibre, they were attacked by Togera, who ate Litten, but didn't digest her, attacks them with hand & tail slams, bone blades & fire breathe, while the heroes do everything they can to stop it, which Patricia flies up with Liu Calibre, holding Wildcat's RPG, trying to hit the device 4 times, while the rest distract Togera. In the middle of the fight, Patricia flies down into Togera to rescue Litten, in & out of Togera's mouth. After the device shatters, despite being free, Togera still burns Patricia with his fire Breathe before he leaves, but Wildcat uses a scroll to help heal the team, including Patricia, before regrouping with the others at the Fire region. Meanwhile with Shantae, Tracer & the Wu Forces, they were surprised by the arrival of the mind controlled Giga Mermaid in chains, while tentacles wraps around the ship to avoid moving. The team begins to fight against the Giga Mermaid while breaking her free from her chains, by destroying 6 locks, now Shantae jumping up & grabbing onto hooks of the mast & hair whipping at the device, damaging it, while the Giga Mermaid is controlled to fight back with lightning bolts, mermaid tail slams, until she was free from the device's control, which is broken by Tracer's pulse bomb. Now having free will, the Giga Mermaid thanks the team for rescuing her & wants to repay them by showing them the way to LeFwee's location, in which they follow. TBA Ending As Spinal about to finish off Sukanku and K. Rool near finishing Patricia, Sukanku let Spinal know that everyone make atleast one mistake as she dodge and make Spinal stab the Ancient Mask, destroying it as Patricia finish off the Monsterous K. Rool with a Rainbow Beam, Causing him to blast out the powers and draining him back to his normal self, Dethrone as king of the Kremlings while the possessed pirate crew fall apart and lose limbs they lost before their past death. After the damaged that happened, With the rocks from the destroyed island blocking out the water. The flood came to a halt and the city was no longer covered. The remaining Pirate Crew were later arrested before they made their escape, With Beatrice getting injured with a damaged arm in attempt to fight back before her rocket arm froze and blocked by Mei. With one final call, Tracer let the Villain Alliance know that it safe to send the revival keys as they make it rain, Making the keys land on the lost soul that died in battle from either the Pirates or the Alliance of Suffering. Nina help Spinal escape with a few blink she had before being the last to died, Much to Spinal deepest rage. With Mobius now rebuild to a brand new look for the future, Beatrice get revert to a infant so Sally can give her a brand new start and Taffyta give a final goodbye to Spice as she ready for the road. It ends with a final of Reaper and the revived Jami together several days later as Reaper learned Jami is now pregnant with a baby girl, Who she hope of naming her: Siri Reyes. Characters (So Far) % = In Spinal Pirate Crew ~ = Possessed by Spinal Heroes *Patricia the Skunk (Main Protagonist) *Sukanku Star (2nd Main Protagonist) *Shantae (Main Protagonist in her part) (Debut) *Tracer (2nd Main Protagonist in Shantae part) *Sally Acorn *Meng Huo *Mei *Litten Siti (Debut) *Sunshine *Pucca *Brittney the Skunk *Garu *Jing King (Debut) *Panda King *Unikitty *Bark the Polar Bear *Nack the Weasel *Bean the Dynamite *Sun Jian (Debut) *Sun Ce (Debut) *Sun Quan (Debut) *Sun Shang Xiang *Lu Xun (Debut) *Huang Gai (Debut) *Fayemelima (Debut) *Vanoss (Debut) *H20 Delirious (Debut) *I Am Wildcat (Debut) *Lui Calibur (Debut) *Giga Mermaid (Debut) *Firelequin *Valamagma *Terrorizer *Lord of Antlantis *Liu Bei *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Cao Cao *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan *Dian Wei *Xu Zhu Villains * Spinal (Leader of his crew) % * Beatrice 'The Siren' Isaac % * Kamimi & Kadri %~ * Widowmaker %~ * Princess Maddison Gale %~ * Cassandra Alexander %~ * Nina Oxton (Tracer Clone Sister) % * Goro % * Ripper Roo % (Debut) * King K. Rool and the Kremlings * Risky Boots and the Tinkerbats (Debut) * Rajan and the Tiger Guards (Debut) * Xian Tsao (Debut) * The Grizz (Debut) * Captain LeFwee (Debut) * Togera (Debut) Deaths * Hogan the Ripper (Murdered by Tracer before the start of the Saga) * Cassandra Alexandra (Killed by Goro for finding Spinal weakness, Later revived to serve Spinal.) * Kraken (Killed by Ship's Bridge, stabbing the Kraken to death) * Sunshine (Capture by the Hallows and executed by Spinal. Revived to serve Spinal with her friends.) * Garu (Sacrifice himself before the laser from the Flying Krock hit the Hero Ark saving Pucca do to her injury.) * Sun Shang Xiang (Decapitated by the Hydra, Body was used as a replacement for Sunshine in Spinal crew.) * Spinal Possessed Pirate Crew (Fall apart after Spinal Mask was destroyed. Later revived by the Heroes thank to the Villain Alliance help.) * Nina Oxten (Fall apart after helping Spinal escaped.) Islands *Burning Gardens Island (Litten's Home Island) *Rajan Island City *China Island *Cloud Cuckoo Land *Arctic Island *Wu Island *Snowy Island (Taken by The Grizz) *The Lost World Island *Unknown Shipwreck Island *3 Kingdom of Romance Island (Mentioned) *Crocodile Island *Monster Legends' Island Boss Battles *Mosasaurus (Only Half Damage) (?/? HP) *Ripper Roo (3/3 HP) *Kraken (?/? HP) *Cassandra & Maddison (Possessed) (?/? HP Each) *Kudgel the Brute Kremlings (?/? HP) *KAOS (5/5 HP) *Hydra (5/5 HP) / Ripper Roo (3/3 HP) & Goro (?/? HP) *The Grizz (3/3 HP) *Togera (4/4 HP) *Giga Mermaid (4/4 HP) *King K. Rool (5/5 HP, Very Easy Boss) *Spinal and Monsterous K. Rool (?/? HP, True Final Boss) Trivia *This saga take place after Hogan death in The Alliance of Suffering Saga. *This Saga was building up since the start of the Alliance of Suffering with the debut of Spinal. *Goro returned after a very long time of absent since the Tiki Tong Saga **The monstrous Mosasaurus also return after it death in the Mosasaurus Saga, as it was revived by Spinal. *In term of debuts, Most of the characters appeared here are from the Sly Cooper franchise. *Youtubers from the Vanossgaming Crew make a debut here, Making them the 2nd Youtubers to appear next to UberHaxorNova *Out of the villains listed here, King K. Rool, Risky Boots and Rajan are the only Pirate Characters who not part of Spinal crew, Seeing how they have their own crew. This will be including a few more character planned, including Xian Tsao and LeFwee. **The Grizz is the only character who work alone to make his own mark without a team. *It is unknown what happened to Rajana and Risky Boots after the final battle. It is assume that they snuck out and escaped while K. Rool was tossed in jail. Same can be said for LeFwee who last seen was in the water during the battle. *The saga ends with Jami and Reaper starting a family, with Jami becoming pregnant with a new girl name Siri Reyes. Category:Saga Category:Main Story